Haruhi and 911
by Evil-Spawn-2.0
Summary: I suck at summaries, but basically Haruhi is a survivor from 9/11, and she is old enough to remember it like it was yesterday. Warning: Kind of depressing, will probably have a Haruhi/Tamaki, or Kyoya ship. Make sure to R&R tell me if it is horrible, and stuff... Or if it's good then Hey, make sure to tell me about that too. On Hiatus...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **In this Fanfic, 9/11 happened when Haruhi was seven. She is now sixteen. She and her mother were in the world trade center that day. She and her mother were visiting their family that lived in America. Their family decided to take them on a tour of the city that day. When the first of the planes crashed into the world trade center, they were only four floors below the plane. So without further ado, let us jump on into the Haruhi's world.**

 _Haruhi's POV:_

Five days until the anniversary. Five days until the anniversary of the day that took my mother and cousins away from me. I am the only one of us that survived that horrible day. Even though it was nine years ago, I still remember that day as if it were yesterday. 9/11… The worst day of my life. I thought I was going to die. I wanted to die, but I wanted to survive. I wanted everyone to live. I remember the smell of the smoke, the sound of the screams, and seeing people take their lives into their own hands. Committing suicide. I remember the feel of the concrete pressing down on me, trying to crush the life out of me. Every year, two days before the anniversary, my father and I travel to New York City. We visit the memorial, and listen to the names being read. The names on the dead. We listen to the entire thing. We stand there and listen. Listen for the names that we know will be called. I have memorized quite a few of them by now. My therapist says that I shouldn't try to remember them. That it would be much better for my mental health if I didn't try to remember them. That it would only cause more emotional distress if I did. But I can't stop myself. I survived and they didn't. Why should I live when they didn't? The firefighter who saved me died. I saw him die. I can't imagine why anyone would do something so horrible. How anyone could kill that many people? No one but my father knows that I was there. I think that Kyoya knows that I see a therapist, and have to take medication for my anxiety, but I don't think that he knows why. I don't want him to know. I don't want anyone to know. I don't want them to look or treat me differently. However, subconsciously I know that he knows. I look at him with sad eyes, and smile at him pathetically. He turns his head towards me slightly and nods. I nod back at him and he gives me a small smile. He knows that I know that he knows. I sigh and turn back towards my task of serving tea. Kaoru and Hikaru are doing their twin cest act as per usual. Honey is sitting on Mori's shoulders eating cake while Mori holds Usa-chan. Tamaki is still sulking in his Emo corner, because I swore at him earlier; but in my defense, I am not in a good mood. Not with the anniversary coming up. The anniversary. The one day of the year that I wish that I could crawl into a hole and die. It's the day that my depression gets so much worse than any other day of the year. Dad is the only one who keeps me from killing myself. If I were to die, then he would have no one. So who would take care of him?


	2. I'm Sorry (please read)

Hello my fellow weirdos, I am SO SORRY that I have not been updating... I just couldn't get into my account, and then my computer broke, and it took FOREVER for me to get it fixed, but now its okay, and I hope to be able to update really soon, so just hold tight... I know how hard it is to wait for a new chapter of a FF that you like and that I am really bad about updating. Anyways I hope to get new chapters out for each of my stories over the next few weekends. Each of my stories are up for adoption if someone decides that they want to take one of my stories in their own direction. I would actually love to see that happen, so please just let me know if you want to take over! Again I am SO SO SO SORRY! Please forgive me my people! But enough of that and ill just stop making excuses, and hey here is a list of a few ideas that I had that I will probably never get around to writing, feel free to use any of them I would love to read your take on each one:

What if Rose remembered Bad Wolf

What if Nina Martin was Pierce Oliviera

Star Trek 09 crossover with Into The Woods

House of Anubis crossover with the Vampire Diaries

X-men crossover with House of Anubis

Divergent crossover with the Ruby Red trilogy Tris is the Ruby

Pokemon fanfic Black 2 [N/Player]

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with Noragami

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with The Princess Protection Program

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with Sword Art Online

Noragami crossover with SAO

The City of Fallen Angels: The lead singer of Simon's band (ERIC) is sick and Clary has to fill in for him.

The Selection Trilogy: America is a Bad-ass

What Kyouya's and Tamaki's fathers said to each other in that last conversation after the episode ended.

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with the Avengers

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with Bones

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with The Abduction of Eden

The Devil is a Part-Timer crossover with the Heroes of Olympus

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with Attack on Titan

Ouran Highschool Host Club crossover with The Throne of Glass series

Sesshomaru sama gets stuck in the miko's world, when he falls through the well, while trying to retrieve Rin.

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with A Court of Thorns and Roses

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with Doctor Who

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with Grey's Anatomy

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with The Adventures of Sinbad/Magi: Labyrinth of Magic/ Magi: The Kingdom of Magic

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with SAO

Seven Deadly Sins crossover with Attack on Titan

Most of these are just a list of crossovers but take a look through them and see if anything sparks something and inspires an awesome story. I know they have potential, as I have gone through each one in my head from start to finish, but wasn't able to write it down. So ya... I hope you can forgive me my peeps; but enough of my groveling, i'll just get back to writing!

See you in my next updates.

Cheers


End file.
